Educational systems utilizing computers may be used to provide educational content to learners. Such educational content may include multimedia content rich in, e.g. sound, graphics, video, etc. to provide a compelling learning experience. To ensure optimal learning, such educational systems may benefit from adapting the educational content to suit the preferences, learning styles, and requirements of particular learners.